In a harvester used for removing fruit, such as tomatoes, from plants, such as tomato vines, it is desirable to monitor the throughput of the fruit harvested. In some harvesters, a transfer conveyor is used to transfer the harvested fruit to a storage container. Some of these harvesters transfer by a transfer conveyor the fruit to a trailer, which moves with the harvester as the harvester is harvesting. In some harvesters it is desirable to have a movable transfer conveyor, which can transfer fruit at various angles and elevations.